


Morning

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Back log, Drabble, M/M, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back log; MakoHaru<br/>This has been sitting forever, it never seemed to want to go further then a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

In the early hours of the morning a foggy grayness drifts though the house, slowly seeping yellow as the dawn light peaked overs hills and valleys. Shifting slightly Haruka can feel his boyfriend next to him. From the sound of his even breathing Haruka can tell that he's still sleeping. Opening his eyes Haruka can see that he's lying on his back. Then what woke me up... it was early even for Makoto be awake. Haru heard the creek of the bedroom door, head turning toward it he sat up a little when he saw the young Ran standing there. The young girls hair was messed from sleep and she rubbed at her eyes before holding her arms out to him saying sleepily, “Haru..” placing a finger to his lips, then he pointed at Makoto who still breathed evenly. Ran nodded at him, not wishing to disturb her sleeping older brother. Expectantly Ran still had her arms reaching out for Haruka. Who with a slight motion of his head, telling her it was okay if she was quiet. Haruka slid back into place, his back toward his boyfriend. With small steps Ran walked across the room, her feet bare on the cool wood. Climbing in next to him, Ran nuzzled into Haruka's shoulder. Haru held her to him, kissing her gently on top of her head. Content, she relaxed into his warm embrace. They lay like that companionably, both of them where really waiting silently together.

There it was the creak of the door again, Ren didn't even bother to see if any of them where awake. Yawning he crawled into the small bed, sliding over Haruka legs. Laying down between his brother and Haruka. This bed was way to small for the four of them, but somehow it was comfortable and warm. Three of them lay there listening, as an autumn rain started tapping on the windows. Makoto sleeps on, unaware of his siblings. When Makoto wakes up a little later his heart melts and he can't bring himself to disturb the peacefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> For story updates:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)


End file.
